In general, curtain airbags are installed at left and right sides of a vehicle, respectively. In more detail, the curtain airbag is installed on a side inner panel, which is disposed at an upper side of a lateral side of the vehicle, so as to be elongated in a front and rear direction of the vehicle.
The curtain airbag is deployed from the upper side to the lower side at the time of an accident of the vehicle, and disposed between a door of the vehicle and a head of an occupant to protect the head of the occupant.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a curtain airbag according to the related art when viewed from the top side.
Referring to FIG. 1, a driver airbag 2a is further installed in a steering wheel in the vehicle. In addition, a passenger airbag (not illustrated) for protecting an occupant seated in a front passenger seat is also installed at an upper side of a glove box disposed in front of the front passenger seat in the vehicle.
Typically, the driver airbag 2a and the passenger airbag are deployed at the time of a head-on collision of the vehicle, a curtain airbag 1a is deployed at the time of a broadside collision of the vehicle or at the time of a rollover accident of the vehicle, and the driver airbag 2a, the passenger airbag, and the curtain airbag 1a are deployed at the time of an oblique collision of the vehicle.
When the vehicle collides with an object as described above, the upper body of the occupant is bent forward by inertial force, and a head 3a of the occupant is moved forward. Particularly, at the time of an oblique collision of the vehicle, there are problems in that the head 3a of the occupant obliquely moves forward, passes between the driver airbag 2a and the curtain airbag 1a, and collides with a hard structure of the vehicle, or passes between the passenger airbag and the curtain airbag 1a, and collides with a hard structure of the vehicle.